


Weird

by Not_The_Gods_Favorite



Series: Random Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Jim Moriarty, Alpha Sherlock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Human John, M/M, Mates, Mating, Multi, Vampire Sherlock, Werewolf Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Not_The_Gods_Favorite





	Weird

Jim stared at the tall figure in front of him, who was holding the lifeless body of a human.

He growled. 

"damn, I know but I couldn't resist" the man snapped, dropping the body to the floor and stepping away from the shadow of the tree. 

Jim transformed, going back to his human form. 

"well, you will have to behave Sherlock, we can't go around leaving corpses" 

"its not my fault that they didn't warn me, I told them 'I don't feed a long time ago, I've to take just a little, tell me to stop after five seconds' and they just stay there, moaning and grinding against me" Sherlock wiped the blood in his lips with the back of his hand. 

"I hope you don't do this to John, he's a really good guy" Jim scolded, flashing yellowish eyes to the vampire in from of him. 

"you don't intimidate me, wolf, you know I can kill you with the minimal effort" Sherlock retorted " and that you little toy has talent on him appealing to you doesn't mean it has to me, I'll only feed of him when it comes the time and that's all"  Sherlock walked past Jim, into the field. 

"that's not the only thing special about him, he is a human mate" Jim walked up to Sherlock, turning him around.

"that's impossible" Sherlock was for the first time in long decades surprised. 

"is not, he's a human mate, he will not die unless he's killed, he will be eternally waiting for a mate or mates because we both know that no creature will try to get a human mate, its too dangerous" 

"and they want a offspring, human mates don't provide that unless they are female, its easier to find one of your species" Sherlock laughed "unless you are a outcast that maintains a weird relationship with the 'natural enemy'" 

Jim laughed too. 

"yeah, you alpha vamp thrown out of home because you family didn't approve your fascination for the humans, its weirder because you are an alpha" 

"you know why, my brother was an alpha as well, they didn't needed me" Sherlock stopped walking and stared at the moon, in three days it'll be full moon "you are an alpha too, so why out? you never really told me" 

Jim sighed. 

"I attempted to kill my bride to be, I didn't wanted her and she ketp trying to made me breed her, I warned her to stop, she didn't listened... I turned to wolf and roared over her human form, I hurt her with my claws. She was a omega, they were worried for her, they thought I was the one forcing her, father said he wouldn't accept that and told me to leave, so I did." 

"you think that this John of yours will accept us? or at least you, I mean, its going to be full moon again" 

There's the thing, vampires can go a lifetime without a mate, but werewolves were different, they had a time to find one, from they first transformation they had two years to find it, in the mean time every full moon was like torture, they had to find someone to lash out instincts to bear the days that the moon rose full at night. Jim was running off time, there wasn't knowledge of wolves that survived their last moon. The legends say that the pain is so big, they prefer to jump off a cliff that live like that. 

Jim had three months, in three months you don't convince a human to be your mate and of your vampire boyfriend if he could call Sherlock that, their relationship was complicated.

"yeah, I know, thought you have been enough to help me this year, thank you" Jim pressed his body against Sherlock's. 

"you say that every month, and its not that of a burden" Sherlock smirked. 

"whoa, little alpha vamp likes his ass pounded" Jim teased. 

"don't get any further, or I'll stop helping you at your ruts" 

Jim whined low in his throat. 

"but that's not fair" Jim pouted and pressed up even more. 

"I'm an alpha, I'm not supposed to take knots" Sherlock snorted.

"but you do it marvelously my dear"

"shut up" 

"hey, what do you say about a little race to Johnny's house?" 

Sherlock nodded and Jim transformed again. 

They ran off at the same time, equally fast, however, Jim was the first to reach John's doorstep. He was human again.

He ringed just as Sherlock stopped at his side.

"oh, hello Jim and... friend of Jim" John opened the door widely letting them in "come on have a seat"

They walked in and sat together at a couch. 

"so why are you here at 3 a.m?" 

Jim's eyes widened 

"3?! oh my god I'm sorry I didn't notice I hope I didn't wake you" 

"nah, its okay, I was trying to write something" 

"you write? Jim never told me that" 

"John, this is Sherlock" 

They shook hands, and John shivered, Sherlock tensed, nosetrails flaring.

He had shivered the same way the first time he touched Jim. 

"I told you about that, but surely you were not paying attention" Jim playfully scolded Sherlock. 

Sherlock got the hint. 

They talked of trivial things until Sherlock stepped and walked in John's personal space. 

"what if I told you that we are not humans? that I am a vampire and Jim is a werewolf?" Sherlock waited for an answer "we are alphas by the way"

Jim was paralyzed, how the fuck Sherlock dared to do that?. 

"I-i well, I'll probably ask i-if you have mates already because I'm pretty lonely and I want someone or someones" he sighed "and that I'm a human mate" 

"w-what do you mean?" Jim snapped, moving Sherlock a bit to get access to John's face. 

"I'm poly, and uh, I think I'll not settle down unless I've two or more partners, I've tried" John looked down at his sweatpants.

"well Jim, this solves our problem" 

"what?" John looked up.

"he has three months until his last moon if you know what that means" Sherlock answered not even looking at Jim.

"yeah, so what are we waiting for?" John turned to Jim and with the little part of supernatural being that composed him for being a human mate glowing in his eyes he whispered "mate me alpha" 

Jim didn't needed to be asked twice.


End file.
